orcs_wars_ra2fandomcom-20200213-history
B80
B80 was a heavyweight robot entered into Orc's Wars Series 3 World Championships by BSRaven of Horribly Wrong Robotics, and a reworked version of which - designated B80 Evo - was entered for Orc's Wars Series 4. Design B80 is a two-wheel drive horizontal spinner. Both wheels are driven using NPC-T64 (Fast) motors, both of those wheels also being protected by a 'cage' that also doubles as the support for the spinning disc. The original utilised two discs welded together, each disc holding two teeth, and spun using a 'Flatmotor'. Whilst the weapon had a lot of destructive potential due to its disc setup, the motor of choice proved to be unable to provide much power to the disc. For Evo, the entire setup was replaced with a single, two-tooth disc using a Perm-132 motor - jokingly referred to as "Deadgnaws' Face" due to it resembling the weapon used by Deadgnaws in the Series 3 World Championship. Results Series 3 B80 did not take part in the main series of Series 3, but took part in the World Championship, representing England. Its first match in the World Championship was a rumble between it, Swamp Thing, F3 and M.A.D., representing Mexico, Japan and Bosnia respectively. Swamp Thing was rapidly ejected from the arena by M.A.D. before the latter turned its attention to B80 for a while. After a havok-induced reset, B80 punted M.A.D. into the wall hard enough for it to get stuck, causing it and F3 to advance to the next round. In the second round, B80 faced Deadgnaws - representing Australia. The fight was moderately uneventful, as other than B80 removing the disc from Deadgnaws, it spent the vast majority of the match being pushed around the arena by the Australian rep. As such, the judges ruled that Deadgnaws advanced and B80 was eliminated from the tournament. Series 4 Having been rebuilt as B80 Evo, B80 will be appearing in Series 4. The bot was 'locked in' as the main entry for Horribly Wrong Robotics, and as such bypassed qualifying, being placed in the 'Goblin' tier of robots. Its Fight Night opponents will be Arctic Fox Rampage, Shaid VI, Black & White and Craplectic 2. Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 Trivia * The bot was originally called 'M80', intended to have a grenade aesthetic before a moment of forgetfulness resulted in it receiving a more shark-like aesthetic, resulting in the rename to 'B80'. * B80 is pronounced "Bait-y". This is a reference to both the "great b8 m8 I r8 it 8/8" meme and its shark-like design. * The original B80 was built during the airing of Series 3's main tournament. * A third version of B80 exists, 'B80 Type-R'. Initially, this design was the base for B80 Evo, but Raven decided to rebuild the bot entirely. ** 'Type-R' was entered into the Arena Champions tournament, where it failed to do more than win a single battle. Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Competitors Category:Robots armed with Horizontal Spinners Category:Invertible Robots